Timeline
This is a timeline of the Nightglaives activities, beginning with when Shahlia Moonblade assumed command. Year 32 February * The Pit Lord Baa'lak and his master, the Eredar Lord Vytus, are defeated by the combined forces of the Nightglaives, Sentinels, and Illidari in Winterspring. Their bodies are frozen beneath Lake Kel'Theril. * Cerainos and Aldoreah Shalla'kal announce their departure as the Blade of the Illidari and Blade of Elune, respectively, citing personal reasons. * Shahlia Moonblade is announced new Blade of the Illidari. No new Blade of Elune is named. * Soraan Stormshadow steps down as Blade of Cenarius, on a secretive mission with the Talons . No new Cenarion Blade is named. March Week 1 * Shahlia Moonblade leads a scout party into Felwood, discovering a Satyr plot to corrupt and revive three petrified ancients at the Irontree Woods. The Satyrs and their imp minions are all slain. * The full Nightglaives forces arrive in Felwood and set up camp around Whisperwind Grove, at the allowance of Archdruid Aloran Evansong. * The Elunian and Cenarion Councils are enacted in lieu of electing new Blades. Week 2 * The plot to destroy Felwood is uncovered in Shadow Hold, while the Nightglaives are searching for signs of Rethlorian Songstrider, who has been missing for several months. The plot involves four crystals implanted into the leylines somewhere in Felwood. Week 3 * The Nightglaives search in vain for the crystals, finding nothing. Week 4 * In their search, the Nightglaives discover a camp of captive Grell near the Ruins of Constellas. The Grell are being corrupted into powerful imps by the Satyr Xala'mathas, who is rebuilding forces that were previously slain by the Nightglaives at the Irontree Woods. The Grell give their lives in the battle and Darrion Bearheart vows to watch over their grove. * The Pit Lord Bathalak invades Ashenvale. Week 5 * Tensions rise in Whisperwind Grove after little progress is made in locating the four mysterious crystals planted around the region by the Burning Legion. The Druids are unhappy with the prolonged Nightglaive presence, especially with the Demon Hunters. * Shahlia Moonblade leads a small party to Jadefire Run at the behest of Archdruid Aloran, in a hopes of smoothing over the tensions. They discover their first crystal there and destroy it. * Cerainos and Aldoreah Shalla'kal return from their absence, revealing that they had left because Aldoreah was pregnant and they wanted to protect the baby. The baby was killed by a demon before it could be born, causing a grief stricken Aldoreah to take the path of the Demon Hunter under Cerainos' guidance. * Cerainos and Aldoreah inform Shahlia of the invasion of Ashenvale, and they decide to move the majority of their forces southwards to aid in Astranaar Sentinels. April Week 1 * The Nightglaives arrive in Astranaar and meet with Sentinel Tyrissa Starglaive who commands the local Sentinels. They form an alliance later known as the Astranaar Accord. * The Astranaar Accord is defeated in the Battle of Astranaar. Nasuron Bloodglaive and the Paladin Maari are lost and presumed dead in the retreat. * Rethlorian Songstrider reunites with the retreating Nightglaives, though suffers from amnesia and barely remembers them. * The Accord reconvene at the Shrine of Aessina to regroup and plan how to retake Astranaar. * The Timeweaver Talisan arrives and informs Tyrissa and the Nightglaives of Bathalak's intention to claim the Glaive of Ruin. Week 2 * The forces of Bathalak claim Raynewood Tower, Stardust Spire, and Forest Song. Bathalak himself claims Demon Fall Canyon. * Rethlorian Songstrider and Tyrissa Starglaive make contact with the Thistlefur Furbolg in northern Ashenvale. They uncover and stop a plot by a disguisd Satyr who was attempting to lure the Furbolgs to their doom. The Furbolgs pledge aid in the battles to come. * Darrion Bearheart and Sylrieth Songstrider discover and kill a captive Furbolg while on a scouting mission from Felwood, to determine the fate of those at Astranaar. * The Battle of the Shrine occurs, wiping out a significant portion of Bathalak's Felguards. Astranaar is reclaimed and Nasuron Bloodglaive is discovered alive inside the town. * Rethlorian Songstrider reveals the Lodestone, a magical orb he stole from Shadow Hold when he escaped. The Nightglaives discover it can locate the Felwood crystals and it leads them to Bloodvenom Lake, where they discover a Kraken lurks. Week 3 * Daielle Kal'ator opens a temporary portal connection between Ashenvale and Felwood, allowing the Nightglaives to effectively operate in both regions. * The Nightglaives use the Lodestone to find the second crystal in the Irontree Caverns. They discover the Lodestone is of Titan origin when they accidentally attach it to the crystal. The Lodestone presents the ability to scan the progress in "stabilizing" Felwood. * Fel-corrupt spiders are cleared from the Irontree Caverns and Ishani Nightclaw decides to spend some time studying the crystal there before destroying it. * Daielle meets Koregos in Winterspring while seeking aid against Bathalak from the few remaining Blue Dragons . There she learns that Cerainos is not her true father, and that she is in fact a Blue Dragon herself. * Several Astranaar scouts go missing near Raynewood Tower. Week 4 *The Nightglaives and Tyrissa reclaim Raynewood Tower from Bathalak's forces, saving the lives of three scouts who were held captive. *The Doomguard Buura is slain at the Raynewood Retreat, where he was attempting to corrupt the tree's Moonwell. The Moonwell is later cleansed. *Furbolgs from Deadwood Village are reported to be leaving the village in larger numbers than usual. May Week 1 * The Nightglaives kill the Bloodvenom Lake Kraken and destroy the third crystal. * Scouts in Ashenvale report the Satyrs near Forest Song are performing some kind of ritual. * Cerainos Shalla'kal summons the Eredar Lord Vytus at Sindweller Rise in Felwood and eats his heart, transforming himself into a true Demon in the process. He then begins the construction of the Heart Chamber. * Sindweller Rise is also discovered to have been used for communications by the demons running the camp at Shadow Hold. The Nightglaives briefly make contact with a mysterious hooded figure, before he severs the connection permanently. * Druids from the Emerald Sanctuary in Felwood have a minor conflict with Deadwood Furbolgs. Week 2 * The Nightglaives track the forth crystal to Deadwood Village, where they discover the Camp's chieftain has been slain by an Inquisitor, but not before the demon has framed the Nightglaives for the murder. * Urthok is named Chieftain of the Deadwood Furbolgs and declares war on the Night Elves of Felwood. * The Nightglaives and Tyrissa reclaim Forest Song from Satyrs, slaying their leader Xalathan. The Chalice of Elune is recovered. * Darrion identifies the staff wielded by Xalathan. * Deadwood war parties begin to roam southern Felwood. Druids of Whisperwind reinforce the Emerald Sanctuary in case of attack. Week 3 * The Nightglaives and Tyrissa reclaim Stardust Spire from Bathalak's forces. Rethlorian recognises the warlock in charge as the Orc who held him captive in Jaedenar. The Orc escapes through a portal to Felwood. * Tyrissa requests aid from Darnassus in the coming battle against Bathalak. Aid is refused except for a handful of War Hippogryphs that are sent. * The Druids at the Emerald Sanctuary battle the Deadwood Furbolgs to a standstill in a small skirmish. * Telthestrian Songstrider arrives in Felwood, answering a request for aid from the Wardens by Shahlia. Week 4 * The Nightglaives and Tyrissa make a fly-over of Demon Fall Canyon, learning the position and strength of Bathalak's forces within the canyon. They learn that a portal is being built into the doorway of an old barrow den. * Tyrissa reaches out to Darnassus for aid again but is still refused. In desperation she reaches out to the Horde and is answered by the Outrider Company. * Tyrissa meets with Saurkol Bladeheart of the Outriders, to discuss terms of engagement in the battle against Bathalak. * Rethlorian returns to the Thistlefur Furbolg to request their aid in the battle. * Sylrieth makes a trip to Darnassus to plead for aid and finds the remnants of Tyrissa's former squadron, convincing them to join the battle. * Tuaitha Shalla'kal makes a trip to enlist the aid of Dryads. June Week 1 * The Siege of Demon Fall Canyon occurs. Cerainos Shalla'kal dies in battle against Bathalak. * During the siege the Nightglaives enslave Bathalak's Fel Beast, and Bathalak's Command Ship is hijacked by an unknown demon. * Bathalak is slain by the Nightglaives. A portal opened to the nether by Daielle ensures his demise is permanent. * Deadwood Furbolgs attack the Emerald Sanctuary and Wildheart Point in Felwood. The Druids escape with minor casualties. The Furbolgs take over the entire of southern Felwood. * Sylrieth and Telthestrian make a trip to Moonglade to keep her safe from the Furbolg uprising. Week 2 * The Deadwood Massacre occurs. The Furbolg army is easily shattered by the combined might of Whisperwind Druids and Astranaar Sentinels. * Urthok is slain by the Nightglaives. * Ko'mosh Darkhand attacks Whisperwind Grove in a failed attempt to kidnap Sylrieth, slaying several druids in the process. * Shahlia receives word from the Illidari about a Legion Camp in Azshara. The Camp may contain a Soul Focus needed to repair Rethlorian's soul from his torture at Jaedenar. In return, the Illidari ask for a captive named Caelen Felbreaker be rescued from the camp. * Shahlia and Rethlorian travel to Stardust Spire where they were informed of a strange bowl of corrupted water. The bowl turns out to hold a Scrying spell that Ko'mosh has been using to track Rethlorian via the Lodestone. * The three scouts rescued from Raynewood Tower request to join the Nightglaives and Shahlia accepts. * Shahlia and Tyrissa are summoned to Darnassus to give a full debrief on the Ashenvale invasion. Week 3 * Archdruid Aloran and the Druids from Whisperwind travel to Ashenvale to perform a funeral ceremony for those lost in Ko'mosh's attack. * Shahlia and Tyrissa give a full debrief of the Ashenvale Invasion to the Darnassian High Command in Darnassus. * Shahlia refuses the High Command's request that the Nightglaives be recalled and join the final assault on the Tomb of Sargeras. The Nightglaives are excommunicated as an unofficial branch of the Darnassian military, becoming an independent force for the first time since their induction by the elders at the Feathermoon Stronghold. This marks the official end of the Ashenvale Accord. * The Nightglaives keep vigil over Felwood, but find no trace of Ko'mosh. * The portal between Ashenvale and Felwood is closed. Week 4 * Shahlia returns from Darnassus, and the Nightglaives formulate a plan to lure Ko'mosh out for capture. * The token forces of Illidari, Sentinels, and Druids that had been aiding the Nightglaives leave to join the war effort on the Broken Shore. * Shahlia 'officially' dissolves the Cenarion and Elune Blades due to lack of members, making herself the sole Blade of the Nightglaives. Week 5 * The Nightglaives capture Ko'mosh Darkhand in Deadwood Village after successfully luring him using the Lodestone. * Ko'mosh is held at Jaedenar and questioned by Rethlorian. He reveals he works for a demon named Akora and another demon, Xith'ris the Inquisitor, works for Akora too. He also confirms that the final crystal is safe to destroy. July Week 1 * The Nightglaives destroy the final crystal in Deadwood Village. * The Lodestone still detects something in Felwood, leading them to discover the Jaedenar Tower mystery. Week 2 * The Nightglaives travel to Azshara where they make camp with Sentinels at Talrendis Point. * The Nightglaives fail to infiltrate the Legion camp in the Ruins of Eldarath, but manage to slay the Fel Lord Kormokk and free Caelen Felbreaker for the Illidari. * Rethlorian loses total control of his demon Myx during the battle, who flies away in control of Rethlorian's body. * Shahlia consults with Daielle on how to destroy the Legion camp and claim the Soul Focus. Week 3 * Daielle creates an Arcane storm by manipulating leyline energy and utterly destroys the Legion camp in the Ruins of Eldarath. Cerainos Shalla'kal is resurrected during the ritual. * The Nightglaives flee Azshara to avoid an arrest by the Talrendis Sentinels. They settle at a forgotten ruin in Ashenvale. * The Nightglaives begin scouting Stonetalon Mountains for a new refuge, but find the region harsh and uninhabitable.